Of Secrets and Lies
by RollingBeatle
Summary: Davy had been avoiding his past for years, and now an old family member has come to remind him of the dangers and turmoil he left behind. Yet the other Monkees can't help but wonder just how much is being left out of what they're told, and just how much can they trust their band mate?
1. A Summary of Betrayal and Desertion

Davy had been avoiding his past for a very long time. This past wasn't dark or evil as some would believe from the way he so carefully avoided the subject, but simply a time he had moved on from long ago, and wished to stay away from. In fact, most from the past he avoided had forgotten the tiny man long ago, which was likely for the better.

Although the musician's past wasn't evil, it was dangerous. When he had left tension was high, and pressure was being put in the younger generation to make a decision that they wanted no part of. Being young people and acting as young people will, decisions weren't something they wanted to make, and this one in particular would have left a hole in the place of the innocence youth filled them with. Plenty had fled under this pressure, quite understandably, and Davy was one of them. Others remained, giving up their youth because others couldn't stand the idea of doing so.

Those who had given up so much understandably didn't take to kindly to those who had simply fled. Eventually a more militarized faction grew from the society, hateful towards the deserters. Over time these militants broke away from the main society, deciding that since the deserters had taken part of their lives away from them, they would take the deserters lives in return. After all, an eye for an eye makes sense, doesn't it?

Soon enough the other groups within the society found out, and some couldn't help but agree with and support the militants. After all the deserters had escaped the sacrifice the rest of them had made, and in leaving had made the sacrifice even greater for those who had stayed.

Others were kinder in their views. They argued that while the deserters had made a mistake that it shouldn't be punished. The mistakes one made in their youth should be punished in their youth, not stalk them into adulthood.

Of course by the point that people realized that these rebel militants were actually a threat it was too late for some, and without the resources that the militants had it would be impossible to track down every deserter. Some were able to be found, and out of them a few were saved, or at least put into hiding. They wouldn't ever really be safe. Yet they were lucky, because for many it was already too late.

Still there were many who were safe, and Davy was one of them. He lived happily among friends, and in a good home.

This wouldn't last for long.


	2. Confrontation

Jade Lewis didn't want to go and tell someone that, for lack of better phrasing, their life was over. After all going on the run to escape crazed militants didn't exactly make one able to establish roots. Of course it was still better than the alternative of leaving him to be killed, or whatever they did to the people they found. No one had ever seen any bodies, but there was certainly blood when they were too late.

There were also more personal reasons the short brunette didn't want to see Davy Jones, one of the few that had been found before the militants had found them. He was part of her family, despite the fact that he had abandoned him. Her cousin to be exact. Walking up to his door and announcing that yes, hello, your life as you know it is over, and yes, hello, long time no see certainly didn't appeal to her. In fact she was scared, almost terrified to be exact. So as she lifted her hand to knock she almost didn't.

Almost.

So she knocked, twice. She heard a clamor from inside the home and soon a tall man with a green hat perched on his head answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked, his Texan accent thick in his voice.

The girl, being quite small herself, took a small step back as she was caught off guard, not knowing exactly who Davy lived with. "I'm looking for Davy Jones, it's important," she explained after a moment, quite nervous.

"Why?" the Texan inquired, clearly protective of his friend.

"I'm his cousin, please it really is important, I need to see him." A note of desperation hung in her voice, not knowing how far away the militants were from finding Davy, and just how long he had left of a normal life.

The Texan paused, looking at her with a furrowed brow. While he cared about his friends, this girl clearly needed to see Davy. Still the short man had never even mentioned his family, so how was she to be trusted? "Wait here a moment," he told her, stepping inside and shutting the door.

The other band members were lazing about the room. Davy was in the kitchen, trying to figure out what he could do with the meager amount of food in the fridge, not wanting to have another one of Micky's mystery casseroles. Micky was in the couch, reading a magazine and flipping through it lazily. Peter was washing his socks, seemingly unaware the device he used for this was generally used for making drinks. Overall it was a nice day at the Monkees household.

"Davy there's a girl at the door for ya."

Micky lowered his magazine, peering over it. In a reporter's voice he called out, "And in other news grass is green, the sky is blue, and we are broke!"

Mike couldn't help but roll his eyes, although his lips did curve into a small smirk. "She said she was your cousin."

Davy froze up slightly at that, trying to hide the shock of the words from his friends. After all the man hadn't seen anyone he was related to in years, and either a cousin had been able to track him down or some girl was standing outside their door lying through her teeth. Either way the situation likely wasn't good, at least not on his end of it. Still, to ignore the girl would only raise the suspicions of his friends. He made a decision in the heat of the moment. "Alright, let her in."

Mike walked back to the door, opening it and letting the small girl in. When her eyes landed on Davy her face lit up just a bit, as if she were remembering a thousand lost memories. After all they had grown up together. Davy's face softened as well, knowing the girl he had grown up with wasn't here to hurt him.

"Hey Davy, it's been ages," she said softly, holding back the grin the dared to break out on her face.

"Yeah, it's been too long, hasn't it?" he replied. "But why are you here? I haven't talked to anyone in years..."

"Davy I think we should really talk in private about this. This isn't something your friends should have to hear."

Mike stepped forward, his arms folded. "You can say anything you're gonna say to Davy to us too," he stated, leaving no room for opposition.

Jade sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine, if that's what you want. Davy you're being hunted down. People aren't happy you deserted, and now they think that the right thing to do is to hurt or kill anyone who deserted. Honestly I'm not sure what they're doing to the people they find... There's a lot of blood but there's never really any bodies." After the explanation the three band members who hadn't been addressed wore expressions that were balanced in their levels of shock and confusion. However Davy simply wore an expression of fear. "I'm sure you understand now why I didn't want your friends to hear this, after all they shouldn't be dragged into the problems of our people."

Micky sat up, his face contorted with worry. "What do ya mean that people are hunting him down though?"

"Well a few years ago Davy and some others left our home, and it hurt a lot of lives, including mine. Some people are simply a lot more violent than others later in life I guess..."

"Jade I won't leave them," a small voice popped up. Before he could be cut off by the now upset girl he continued. "If people are looking for me to hurt me then they could hurt these guys too. I can't let that happen so I won't leave."


End file.
